


Riverdale One Shots

by XxXTLXxX



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, High School, Love, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Never Have I Ever, Pregnancy, Real Life, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXTLXxX/pseuds/XxXTLXxX
Summary: Series of one shots, mostly about Archie and Veronica but other relationships and friendships will happen!





	1. Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> The teens are staying at Cheryl's family log cabin. They all decide to play Never Have I Ever. More is revealed about Veronica than she wanted. Veronica past from New York is revealed. this story they are 15/16 and Veronica has been in Riverdale for six months. She and Archie have been dating for four months. As in this story everyone is 16 but Veronica as she is the youngest and is still 15 and is quite a way from being 16.
> 
> Also wouldn't be a TL2912 story without an inspirational quote at the end ;)

\---------- Never Have I Ever ----------

 

Archie, Veronica, Betty, Jughead, Cheryl, Josie and Kevin were at Cheryl's log cabin for thanksgiving weekend. It was about 11pm and everyone was doing their own thing, occasionally talking.

'Hey guys' Kevin says, getting everyones attention

Josie and Cheryl looked up from the floor in front of the fire where they were doing each others hair. Jughead and Betty looked up from the laptop on the table in the corner of the lounge. And Archie turned his head to the left to look in Kevin's direction. Veronica just kept on playing with Archie's hand not having any energy to actually lift her head.

'What's up Kev?' Betty asked

'Well seeing as were all doing our own things lets play a game all together!' He said excited

'Like what?' Cheryl asked

'Never Have I Ever and like we ask a question and everyone has to give their honest answer?' Kevin suggested to the group

They all looked around and nodded.

'Sounds good' Archie said before whispering something in Veronica's ear

Everyone got situated in front of the fire. Cheryl, Josie, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Archie and then Kevin in a circle. Veronica was basically sitting on Archies lap she was that close to him. 

'What version are we going to play?' Josie asked

'Where's your alcohol Cheryl?' Veronica said

Cheryl just got up and went into another room, she came back in holding 7 shot glasses and 2 bottles of vodka. She sat back down passed everyone a glass and then filled everyones shot glass up with vodka.

'So if you have done something. Drink and then re fill your glass and for the questions that everyone has to answer, the worst or the youngest age given has to drink up' Cheryl said and everyone nodded

'Who first?' Jughead asked

'Me!' Kevin exclaimed

He sat thinking for a couple minutes.

'What was the age you had your first kiss?' He asked

'I was 14' He said

They went around the circle.

'13' Cheryl

'14' Josie

'16' Jughead

'15' Betty

'14' Archie

'11' Veronica

'Ha! Veronica drink up' Kevin said

'Why so young?' Betty asked as Veronica took the shot. The alcohol came naturally to her

'A game at school back in New York. No one was brave enough to do it so me and this boy did' She explained

'Never have I ever snuck out at night' Josie says

Veronica and Cheryl drink.

'Really none of you guys have?' Veronica asked everyone but Cheryl

'Riverdales boring V, there's nothing to sneak out to do' Betty explained

'Your not completely wrong, so Cheryl?' Veronica asked

'To get away from my family, usually went to Ginger or Tina's' She explained

'Never have I ever stolen something' Jughead said

Only Veronica drinks. Everyone looks in shock

'What?' Archie said looking down at his girlfriend

'I was a bad person in New York. I did what I wanted and did things to people. And caused a lot of trouble for my parents' She explained not going into anymore detail

The group didn't completely know Veronica's background not even Archie or Betty. They'd heard from social media and seen the crowd she ran with and a little bit about her father but not what she was actually like back there.

Cheryl decides to spice things up.

'Never have I ever lost my virginity' She says looking around not really expecting anyone to drink, not even Archie and Veronica as they'd only been together a little while. But to her and everyone else surprise the pair drank up.

'WHEN!' Kevin shouted moving to grip Veronica's hand, Betty looked at her new best friend in shock, surprised she hadn't been told about this, they shared everything.

'What do you want exact dates, time, place, length?' Veronica asked rolling her eyes

'DUH! That's why I asked Kevin said

'Save it for another round' Veronica said

The others smiled and nodded. Jughead jumped in.

'When did all of this happen Archie and Veronica. And was it together or with someone else?' Jughead asked skeptically

The pair looked up at each.

'It was like 3/4 months ago I think, at Veronica's' Archie said

'How long had you actually been together?' Josie asked

The couple looked at each other unsure.

'I don't actually think we were officially together together' Archie said

'So you lost your virginity to each other when you weren't even together' Jughead said

'Well yh' Archie said

Veronica didn't agree, she looked down as if that was a lie.

'When did you lose your virginity?' Cheryl asked knowing that look from Veronica that she was hiding it

'13' She said looking around the room

'Really?' Betty asked

'Yes okay. Life in the big city is completely different to living in a small town like this. Your more sheltered here. In New York I did whatever and went wherever I wanted. My parents couldn't control me. I've drank since 13, lost my virginity then, starting sneaking out at 12, stolen from multiple people, and hurt so many people, yet at the time I just didn't care. I even got arrested for trespassing when I was 14'  She had just let it all out

'Oh my fucking god Veronica' Betty exclaimed followed by all the others

'How many shots do you want me to drink for that?' She said sarcastically but they took it as if she meant it

'Six, six secrets major events/secrets' Kevin said

'I was joking Kevin' Veronica said

'Well I'm not' Kevin said

Veronica rolled her eyes and sighed and drank six shots, her head began to have a slight headache and her vision was a little blurrier than before she could handle her alcohol but Vodka was another story.

They played for a while longer. Cheryl has skinny dipped in Sweet water River. Betty had lied to her mother about her whereabouts (BIG THING FOR BETTY OKAY :)) Archie and Veronica were a very sexual and physical couple. Multiple places. They'd even done it in Cheryl's bed the night of her party a couple months back.

'WHAT!  MY BED!!!!' Cheryl exclaimed

Veronica was drunk and couldn't register what she was saying, Archie was slightly tipsy whilst all the others were some what sober.

'Well it was... the first room I found, we were both drunk and couldn't really see where we were going. It registered after which is when we quickly found one of your guest rooms' Archie explained as he saw Veronica turn pale. That's when she suddenly stood up and ran one of the bathrooms around the corner.

'And she's goneeee' Josie and Kevin said laughing

'Well in fairness she has had triple the amount we have and Vodka is the one thing V can't take a lot of' Betty explained

Archie walked after her as the others could here her puking.

'Lovely' Jughead said

'Funny though' Cheryl said as they joined in laughing

The others continued talking and abandoned the game as Veronica had 'gone'. About 15 minutes later Archie walked back around the corner with Veronica in his arms, he placed her down on the couch and covered her in a blanket, He sat on the couch so that her head was in his lap.

'She alright?' Josie asked

'Of course, she passed out but in the morning it'll be taking it's toll' Archie said

Archie joined in with the conversation every now and then looking back down at Veronica. Eventually everyone fell asleep, none of them knowing what time or who had gone first.

\-- one drink away from telling everyone what I really think... --


	2. A Family Secret (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and the gang are now in senior year. Veronica though is hiding a secret she has kept with her since arriving in Riverdale. She had a baby at the start of freshman year. Her auntie outs her secret. Why did she keep this a secret?
> 
> 'Also Hiram isn't here, he never got let out of prison'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one shot! The first one seemed to go down really good. I hope you enjoy this next one.
> 
> Also the may be a 2 or 3 parter as realise I want to write quite a lot :D
> 
> Thank you all for reading so far. Love always xx

\---------- A Family Secret (Part 1) ----------

Tomorrow was the going to be the first day of Senior year for the Core Four. It was Sunday night and they were all at Pop's. Including Cheryl, Kevin, Josie, Val and Melody. Since Sophomore year they'd all become a lot closer.

'Wow! I can't believe we start the last year of High School tomorrow' Betty said taking a sip of her vanilla milkshake

'I can't remember a time when I didn't live here' Veronica said laughing

'Ugh 2 years of putting up with Miss Veronica Lodge' Jughead said rolling his eyes 'in sarcasm'

'Excuse me Jughead! You love me!' Veronica said shocked

It was true, she was now like a sister to him, over these two years they had become extremely close especially because of the similarities in their families and the fact they 'were dating each others best friends'.

'Always sis' He said laughing

Everyone laughed.

'Imagine though Ronnie if you'd never of came' Cheryl said sipping her chocolate milkshake

'Your lives would be terrible and you'd all be miserable' She said leaning into Archie as he kissed his head

Josie rose her milkshake for a toast.

'To senior year, and to Veronica who has touched all ours lives' she said laughing

They all clinked their glasses and laughed until the end of the night. The last laugh Veronica had before her life was about to change forever. A secret she'd pushed into the back of her head, the secret she never spoke about.

 

\-- Monday morning --

Everyone was back at school and their had been an assembly called before classes started. The core four were on the way to gym ready for the assembly.

They got in and sat in the front seats at the bottom so they could get out quick at the end. They spoke whilst they waited for the rest of the school to join them.

The assembly was in full swing and awards were being given our from the end of last year. As they had no time to do it.

About half way through the assembly the doors slammed open to the gym. The principal stopped his speech and everyones eyes looked to the door.

Veronica's eyes widened and turned to shock. Her auntie walked through the door with her 'daughter'. Oh no! They couldn't she thought.

Before her auntie could open her mouth the Principal walked over to her and spoke quietly. Then her auntie shouted 'VERONICA!'

Everyone's eyes darted to Veronica's. Veronica slowly got up to walk towards her auntie so that she wouldn't say anything. But she was too late. Just as she got to be in front of her auntie. She starting shouting at Veronica.

'I'm done Veronica! You don't reply to my texts or calls! You ignore everything to do with her! You told me when she was a little older you would help! Because you didn't want her to feel neglected and thats exactly how she feels. She asks everyday wheres Mommy and I lie every time! I'm done!' She said putting the young 3 year old girl into Veronica's arms.

"Start acting like an adult! She's the most amazing child ever! But she's YOUR DAUGHTER!' She shouted before walking out the door

Everyone in the gym looked around in shock and all of the teachers.

'Mommy!' The little girl shouted wrapping her arms around her neck

The principal put his arm on Veronica's shoulder and she looked at him before turning around to see the shocked eyes of her friends. She felt tears come to hers, she bolted out of the room and ran into an empty classroom. She locked the door and sat in the corner letting the tears out. Her daughter ran around the room and then saw her mom crying, she walked over and snuggled into her mothers side.

'It's okay mommy, everything will get better'

Oh how innocent she was. She had no idea.

Not long after she heard banging on the door. She ignored it. Before she knew it someone wrapped their arms her and pulled her into a tight hug. It was Betty she just knew.

'V it's okay, it's okay. Your going to be okay' She spoke the soothing words to her. Betty was shocked but she needed to be their for her friend

Also in the classroom were Jughead and Archie. Cheryl, Kevin and the pussycats not far behind. Some teachers were stood in the doorway with some of the school trying to see in.

The principal cleared the way so that everyone was out of the doorway. The school counsellor came over and crouched in front of Veronica and her daughter and Betty.

Veronica had stopped crying, Lili helped her up as the counsellor picked the young girl up. Lili helped Veronica walk out of the room, the teachers were trying to block the other students seeing as they walked to the counsellors office. Once in the office Veronica looked at the counsellor with a glare. She understood and set her daughter down next to her on the couch.

'V what's her name?' Betty asked watching the young girl draw on a bit of paper the counsellor had given her

'Camila Rose' She said looking at Betty

'Hey Cami' Betty said also drawing on the page

'Hi' She said smiling up at her

This made Veronica smile.

'I got pregnant half way through Freshman year. December/January time' Veronica started

Betty turned to listen.

'I was so young, I rebelled against my parents and then I got pregnant at 14. I gave birth to her the second week into freshman year. I'm a small person so my bump was really small. Yet I couldn't hide it for the last month so my mum pulled me out of school until I gave birth. I couldn't look after her, my mum and daddy wouldn't let me so my auntie offered. but there was a condition I would step up and be a mum by the time she turned four and I was done with school. I texted and called all the time whilst she was growing up, my auntie never let her think that she was her mum she always knew I was her mum. We told her I was somewhere getting better and that she would see me one day. But god did I not expect that day to be my first day of senior year in front of everyone I know. I stopped texting and calling, I just couldn't handle the secret or keep it from you guys anymore so I stopped contact with me and my auntie. And by the way she reacted it didn't go down well. I couldn't give her the life she deserved. It was my fault. I'd be a terrible mum. Look at me' She said putting her heads in her hands

'The boy who it happened with I haven't spoken to since that night. It was a party and he was from another Schoo. He doesn't know and never will know. I seriously couldn't even tell you his name or what he looked like. Not even Camila looks like him, she resembles every part of me when I was a kid'

Betty looked on and agreed. She had Veronica's eyes, mouth, dark hair, tanned skin. She laughed like her. Everything about the little girl screamed VERONICA LODGE.

'What about your mum and dad?' Betty asked

'They weren't pleased. Their 14 year old daughter pregnant. They said we couldn't keep her because it would ruin our reputation and mum knew I couldn't handle her. I was terrible with kids. We didn't want to put her up for fostering or adoption because thats what my family don't believe in. So my mum got in contact with my auntie and she agreed on the terms I'd step up and be the mother I never was when I was done with school. And well because of me being so stupid and ignoring her. She's bought her now with means she's going to have a terrible life. I won't be able to do this' Veronica said letting more tears fall. Betty gave her a side hug.

'Mommy look!' Camila shouted picking the piece of paper up

Veronica look at the picture and it was a drawing of two people in front of a house with a lovely garden. With MOMMY and CAMILA sprawled a long the top the best she could write.

Veronica smiled at her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

'I love you Mommy and I'm glad your better now' She said kissing Veronica's cheek

'I love you too baby' Veronica said kissing Camila's head

'Your going to amazing Veronica. And don't worry we're all going to help you' Betty said in a reassuring tone

'What about Archie. He'll dump me' She spoke quick

'V if he truly loves you and believe me he does, you'll be okay, he'll understand and I know he'll be great with Camila'

Veronica smiled at her best friend. Just then Hermione walked through the door.

'Mum' Veronica said

'It's okay Mija, everything's going to be just fine' her mother said sitting next to her 

Camila jumped out of Veronicas arms and into her nannys.

'Nanny, mommy is amazing!'

'I know darling she truly is' Hermione said smiling and hugging her

'You know the trips I went on every few months for 'business'?' Hermione said to Veronica

'Yes?' She asked in confusion

'I went to see Camila and your auntie. I showed her pictures and videos of you every time I went and we always spoke about you and laughed when she saw your face. She couldn't wait to finally see her mommy as she knew you were weren't ready' 

Veronica wasn't mad because her mum was doing what was best for her, she also reminded Camila of her. And she couldn't thank her enough.

'Thank you mum, that means the world to me' Veronica said smiling and pulling her mother in for a hug

'And yes before you ask we have custody of her and she is living with us, your auntie has dropped all her belongings off so tonight we can get her room ready. So if I take her home and you get on with your day. I can't let you miss your first day of senior year neither can you Betty' Hermione spoke

Veronica thought for a moment.

'I understand mum' She nodded

'See you when I get home Camila' Veronica said kissing her daughter

'See you soon mommy!' Camila said jumping up to hug and kiss her mother

Betty and Veronica said their goodbyes to Veronica's mother and she left with Camila in her arms.

'She's beautiful V, absolutely beautiful' Betty said as she gushed over her best friends daughter

'Your not mad? That I didn't tell you or even mention it?' Veronica asked

'Your my best friend, I understand why you didn't tell me and to be honest If I was in your situation I don't think I would want to tell a new group of people'

Veronica nodded and pulled her best friend into a hug.

'What about Archiekins? He'll hate me' 

'You've already asked me that Ron, he won't he loves you and will be there all the way. And I'm sure Lil Cami will love him' Betty explained

The girls didn't notice but the counsellor had left a while back seeing as Veronicas mother had dealt with everything.

'You ready to go to class? We have English with everyone' Betty said pulling Veronica up

'Am I ready to face the school, do I have to yes. I'm Veronica Lodge ill be okay. Being strong is a Lodge specialty' She said laughing nervously

'Myself and Archie and all the others will be by your side every step of the way V. Your never going to be alone' Betty said wrapping her arm around Veronicas and walking to their English class

As they got into their English class everyone looked on and started whispering. Veronica quickly walked to her seat next to Archie, which had her bag there. Betty did the same with Jughead and the same with her bag.

'Is she okay?' Jughead whispered to Betty

'She will be, and I don't want her to have to explain her story again so I will tell later okay Juggie'

'Of course I respect her so much. She's my lil sis' He said laughing quietly 

'Hey Ronnie I just want to say I'll be here for you, always' Archie said nudging his girlfriend as she looked ahead

Veronica turned her head and just hugged Archie. The teacher saw this but let it pass as she knew what had happened and didn't want to intervene.

'I wil love you, always Archiekins and don't worry you can meet her after school' She said pulling away from the hug

Bughead watched on and smiled at each other.

'I think they're forever you know' Jughead said

'I hope so Juggie I really do' Betty said then turning her attention back to the teacher

 

\-- Love is a meeting of two souls, fully accepting the dark & the light within each other bound by the courage to grow through struggle into bliss --

 


	3. A Family Secret (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of part 1 :D xx. And don't worry there is going to be a part 3!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES PART 2!!

\---------- A Family Secret (Part 2) ----------

Archie and Veronica had last lesson together so when the bell went to signal the end of the day they got up and left school together. Veronica had received taunts all day because of her daughter. She let it slip and tried to ignore them as much as possible. 

'I can't wait to meet her Ronnie' Archie said putting his arm around Veronica as they walked down the street towards Veronica's house.

'She'll love you Archie. Do you want to go to Pop's later? We can take her and she can meet the others officially. My little treat to her you know'

'That would be amazing Ron' He said pulling her into a side hug

It took another 20 minutes to walk home and they did so in silence.

When the pair walked into Veronica's apartment no one was to be seen in the main lounge area.

Veronica led Archie towards the guest room which would now be Camila's room. She knocked before entering and when she walked in she saw her mother and her daughter sat on the floor playing with some dolls. It made Archies heart melt.

'Hey mum' Veronica said sash entered, Archie trailing behind

'Mija' Hermione said getting up and hugging Veronica, she also hugged Archie and said hello

'Mommy!!' Camila shouted running to Veronica

Veronica bent down and pulled her daughter into a hug and whispered 'I love you'

'Love you too Mommy!' Camila said then looking up at Archie

'Whose he?' Camila said looking at her mum

'Camila I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Archie'

She smiled up and him and waved.

'Hi Camila how are you?' He asked also bending down to her level

'Gooooooddddddd now I get to live with mommyyyyyyyyy' She said hugging Veronica again

This made all of them laugh.

'Mum is it alright if we go to Pop's later so the others can meet her?' Veronica asks her mother

'Of course honey, just make sure she is back by 8-9 o'clock. She may be up a little later though because of flying here' Hermione explained

Veronica nodded and sat down with Camila to continue playing with her dolls.

Hermione gestured for Archie to follow her out. He followed her out and pulled the door too. She sat down in the lounge and patted the seat beside her. Archie sat and smiled at her.

'Hey Archie' She said

'Hermione' He said

'You've been with Veronica nearly 2 years right?' She asked

'Yes 2 years this November 1st. Why do you ask?' He replied back

'It's just I want you to still love her for her, I don't want the fact that she's had a baby affect the way you feel about her or how you act'

Archie interrupted before she could speak anymore.

'Hermione that's one thing you don't need to worry about. I love your daughter more than anything in this world. Her having a child came as a shock to me I have to be honest. But after I sat down and thought about it, it made me love her even more. We're both 17, Veronica nearly 18 and to become a possible step dad/dad to her father is absolutely terrifying because I know I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. And now obviously Camila. So don't worry nothing will change in that way with us it just means we both have a lot more responsibility  and another human to look after and to be really honest I want this, I'm up for the challenge. And I hope as well Hermione you will help and teach us along the way' He finished

His little speech brought a tear to Hermione's eye and she pulled her daughters boyfriend into a hug.

'Of course Archie, I will always be here for both of you. All 3 of you. And thank you, you have changed Veronica's life so so much' He smiled and pulled away

'Now go and enjoy time with Veronica and Camila as I know your'll be leaving for Pops soon' He nodded and walked back to Camila's room. He walked in and saw Veronica getting Camila dressed.

'Didn't she already have clothes on?' Archie asked walking in and sitting on the bed confused

'Ones I didn't like very much. We have to go shopping to get her some new ones. I have certain tastes' Veronica said speaking very seriously

Archie just laughed because Veronica would always be Veronica. Veronica had dressed her in a cute little black dress (like the one Veronica wore to Jason's funeral) and black boots. She found a denim jacket in her daughters belongings so paired it with that as it was little chilly. Camila had quite long dark hair so Veronica went to her room sat her in front of the mirror and did a beautiful fish tail braid in her hair.

'She looks beautiful Ronnie' Archie said taking the picture of the both as Veronica still did her hair

Veronica smiled.

'Ron I'm going to go home and change because I'm all sweaty from wearing these all day' He said laughing 'So shall I meet you and Camila at pops with all the others?'

'Yes that would be fine' she said smiling 'I will miss you though baby' She said getting up to kiss him passionately 

'Say bye to Archie, Cami, he's going to meet us at Pop's in a little while' Camila walked up and hugged Archie

'Bye bye' She said as he bent down and she kissed his cheek

This melted Veronica's heart. As Archie left Veronica told Camila that she was going to get ready and she could stay and watch or go and play with Hermione. She chose to stay and watch her mommy. As Veronica was doing her makeup in the mirror Hermione walked in and saw her granddaughter sitting in the same position as Ronnie trying to copy. She took and quick snap. To save and print out for later. She walked out leaving the two too it.

Half way through getting ready she received a text saying to meet up in 15 minutes. She replied into the group chat with 'xx' meaning she would see them then. However 45 minutes later Veronica was ready and she was late as usual.

'You ready Camila' She said snapping a picture of them both in the mirror

'Yes mommyyyyyy I can't wait to meet your friendsssssss' She said jumping excitedly 

Veronica was wearing a dark purple dress, with a pair of heels, her hair straight and make up done with a smokey eye she also were her staple piece 'the cape'.

Hermione then dropped the pair off at Pop's. She saw her friends in the window talking away, she knew she was late, but they were used to it. She knew when she walked in that she had to order. So as soon as she set through the doors carrying a smiling Camila playing with the pearls around her mothers neck. Everyone turned towards the door as she went up to Pop Tate to place an order. She ordered a small chocolate milkshake for Camila, a large for herself, and two small portions of fries after asking Camila what she wanted. She paid Pop Tate and began to walk towards the table where she saw her friends. Stopping slightly when they all quickly turned around. She laughed to herself.

'V!' Betty said hugging her best friend

Veronica smiled and placed Camila down next to Archie in the booth and she slid in next to her. Betty, Jughead, Cheryl and Josie were on the other side. Whilst Val, Kevin and Melody sat on chairs around the booth as they wanted to leave a space for Veronica her daughter.

'So Veronica please introduce us to this little girl' Cheryl said smiling at Camila

'Well everyone this is Camila and Camila this Betty as you met earlier, Jughead her boyfriend, Cheryl, Josie, Val, Kevin and Melody' They all said their hellos and Camila smiled and waved back saying a little hello to all of them. Pop Tate bought over their order and Camila started eating quickly. Veronica smiled seeing how happy her daughter was.

 

\-- To my Daughter. Never forget that I love you. Life is filled with hard times and good times. Learn from everything you can. Be the women I know you can be, Mom --


	4. A Family Secret (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler chapter, a lot shorter than the rest. Chapter 4 will be much longer and will still be their sleepover. So sorry for the irregular updates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!

\---------- A Family Secret (Part 3) ---------

It had been a few weeks since Camila had returned into Veronica's life. Archie had helped Veronica and Hermione get Camila's room right the following weekend. Archie and Veronica had now not seen each other in 3 weeks other than school. Because of looking after Camila and trying to keep on top of her school work as it was important year.

The group had decided to have a sleepover a Archie's (Archie, Jughead, Betty, Veronica, Josie, Kevin, Cheryl, Melody and Val). Veronica didn't know if she could but she was going to ask her mum to look after Camila for the night.

'Hey mum' Veronica said walking into the kitchen seeing her mum making a drink

'Yes Mija?' Hermione asked not turning around

'The guys have planned a Sleepover at Archie's this weekend, I haven't seen them other than school for 3 weeks, would you ple..' Her mother cut her off before she could finish

'Yes Mija, these past three weeks you've been amazing, your school work, looking after Camila and helping me' Hermione said as she turned around

Veronica smiled.

'Will you be alright tonight and Saturday night?' Veronica asked walking up to her mother

'Of course Mija, your 17 you deserve to have fun with your friends swell as look after Camila, I virtually brought you up on my own as you father was always away working and doing business so I'll be fine' She said going to hug her daughter

'You know I'm proud of you right' She said kissing Veronica's head

'Of course I do mum, I love you' Veronica said hugging her mum tighter

'I love you more, now go get your things together, I'll drive you to Archie's' Hermione said

Veronica walked off to her room seeing Camila watching TV.

About half an hour later Veronica had packed and had got dressed into a new dress and had done a touch up of her hair and make up.

She walked to the door and saw Hermione and Camila waiting.

'Hey Cam' Veronica said walking up to her and crouching to her level

'Mom!' She smiled

'Has nanny told you whats happening?'

She smiled and nodded.

'So I'll see you Sunday yes?' Veronica explained, she didn't want Camila to get upset about not seeing her for a few days

'Have fun mommy!' She said hugging Veronica nearly knocking Veronica off her feet

Veronica laughed kissing her daughter. Smithers was going to look after her whilst Hermione drove Veronica to Archies.

They said their final goodbyes and Hermione and Veronica walked to the car. 10 minutes later Hermione pulled up outside Archie's house. You could see the curtains in the living room closed with lights on and bodies moving around.

'Are you late?' Hermione asked

'They didn't know I was coming as I didn't know about you looking after Camila on your own. I made it a surprise' Veronica explained 

'Well get in there with your friends and Archie, I'm sure you've missed each other' Hermione said

This made Veronica blush and laugh.

'How smitten you are Mija. Have fun! And I'll text if there are any problems and I will see you Sunday' She said giving her daughter another hug before she got out of the car and walked to the door. She watched her mother drive away before walking up to the door and knocking. She knocked and waited a few seconds for someone to answer. Jughead did.

'Arch!' He shouted smiling at Veronica and then walking back to the lounge

She saw Archie walk turn around and see her and then he ran up to her,

'RONNIE!!" He shouted hugging and lifting me up

'Okay Archikins calm down, I'm here' She said laughing

'V!' Betty exclaimed also coming up to hug her once she had pulled away from Archie

'We thought you couldn't make it' Jughead said as he was setting some pillows out

'Well mum agreed to have Camila for the weekend so I'm here all weekend, and she said she'd let me know if there were any problems' She said putting her arm around Archie's waist

'Well your here just in time to help us finish setting up' Kevin said laughing and throwing some blankets at her

 

\-- 1 universe, 8 planets, 195 countries, 7 seas, 7.5 billion inhabitants.. and I had the privilege of meeting them --


End file.
